helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk More
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Duke Olineaux asks you to figure out how Barbalius views the other 3 noble families of Finsel. Objective Go to the senate salon and talk to Barbalius. Rewards EXP +22 800 Diamonds +50 Purple Thorn Gown x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lynna entitled "Nouveau Riche" that reads: :Nouveau Riche. How does it feel to be ignored? It's a pity that I didn't see you losing your temper. By the way, this is my first and also the last letter to you! We will never be friends! Let me make it clear - never! Stop dreaming! You're not allowed to reply. I won't accept any letter from you! Never! Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, someone delivered this to you. Magda: This is... A note and an invitation? Eliza: Let me have a look (Took it over) ......On the note it writes, 'Dear Lady Ellenstein, could you inquire about the shining envoy's thoughts on the other three families in Finsel? Your devotion will be rewarded.' Magda: No signature... Is it from Duke Olineaux? Eliza: Lady Christie mentioned you to him, I think. Your efforts have finally been repaid. Magda: Should I... Should I ask Mr. Barbalius about his opinion of the other three families at a ball like last time? Eliza: You better not ask him directly. Magda: Start a conversation naturally and bring the topic up casually so he won't find you suspicious. Understand? Eliza: Good. Take the invitation and get ready. Story Chat 2 Magda: Hmm... Mr. Barbalius is on the guest list. Where is he? Lynna: Hehehe~ Mr. Envoy, why your words are ever so intriguing? Barbalius: It is my honor to win a smile from Lady Lynna. Lynna: Mr. Envoy, next time, when we Jorcastles hold a ball, you must come! My... my mother and elder brother are looking forward to meet you! Barbalius: (Made a salute) With pleasure. Lynna: (Nodded her regards) Magda: (I've never seen Miss Lynna behave so gentle before...) Ah... She's coming to me! Lynna: (Stare!) Magda: (How weird... Only throw me a glare?) Whatever... Mr. Barbalius has left for the garden. I better follow. Mr. Barbalius Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein? Are you also fond of the roses in the garden? Magda: Roses? Ah...... yes... yes! Of course I'm here to see...... em? Barbalius: How was it? Magda: Where are the roses............ Barbalius: Haha~ you look so cute! Magda: ... Barbalius: The sunshine is so beautiful today, perfect for a high tea with a gorgeous lady. May I... Lynna: Lord Envoy... Barbalius: ? Lynna: Lord Envoy, thank goodness you are here. Barbalius: Lady Lynna? Lynna: Me and my friends are extremely intrigued by the story of Knights. I heard you know them well, so I was wondering if you have time......? Barbalius: I see...... unfortunately, I already have an appointment with Lady Ellenstein, sorry about that. Lynna: (Provoking) Lady Ellenstein?! Magda:... : Story Root 2 : Magda: I... I... : Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein, your face looks pale. Shall we take our leave now and meet another time? : Lynna: Go home now! Mr. Barbalius has my accompany! : Magda: (......there is no choice but to leave.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (I won?) Lynna: Mind yourself! I've been watching you for a long time? What is you intention, purposefully getting close to Mr. Barbalius?! Mr. Barbalius, please do not believe her! Barbalius: ...Oh? Lady Ellenstein, what Lady Jorcastle just said...... is it true? Magda: Err... (I can't lie to Mr. Barbalius's eyes...) Barbalius: I see...... In that case, I think we have no choice but to fulfill our convention next time. Excuse me, Lady Ellenstein. Lynna: Wait, Mr. Barbalius! Magda: (Waah... What can I tell the patron? I'd better go home now.) Story Chat 3 Maid: (Bow) Welcome back, Lady. Magda: Hmm? Where is mom? Maid: Madam went out to run some errends. The dinner is ready, would you like to have it now? Magda: No thanks... (I'm not in the mood for food...) I'm going to have some rest, please allow nobody to disturb me. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3